


In the Light of Darkness, We Live

by JKirin



Series: JK Poetry Collection [2]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Dark, Desperation, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Horror, Melancholy, Poetry, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin/pseuds/JKirin
Summary: Not long ago, I started writing poems and posting them on Tumblr but decided to move them to AO3, as well. The poems are inspired by fanfics and fanart, but some are original works. You will see the descriptions and links to the works that inspired each poem in the chapter notes, and I highly recommend you check them out!In contrast to "In the Shadows of Light, We Dream", this work contains poems that may have some triggers such as blood, potential/implied self-harm, going through emotional trauma, grief, anxiety, etc. Some were inspired by incredibly beautiful horror art. So, please tread these waters carefully. There are no MCD, rape/non-con, underage themes here, because I myself try to stay away from them for my own self-care :)
Relationships: Your OTP
Series: JK Poetry Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215404
Kudos: 1





	1. The Prism

_You are real._

_My reflection is foreign, it’s haunted –_

_You are out there (I see you, I want you)._

_Lover’s caress spills traces of colour,_

_Making pain in my heart even duller._

_Wishing idly (to touch you, to feel you),_

_I’m stuck here—this moment, my torment._

_Help me heal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [**The Prism**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340614/chapters/61442011) by [**RenGoneMad**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenGoneMad/pseuds/RenGoneMad)
> 
> Ren is a genjutsu master, I tell you. Their fics keep me under a spell until I finish living through every single sentence, every word of it, then leave me thinking about them for days. This poem was inspired by Kakashi's conflicted feelings for his soulmate Iruka.


	2. The Moonlight

_The moonlight._

_It’s silver, it’s calming—it brings me some hope._

_Its presence, though distant, is constant._

_It lightens the burden of sorrows_

_until I am lost in these horrors._

_What makes me – imposter? a monster?_

_I shiver; it’s frightening—I plead all to stop,_

_to rewrite—_

_the moonlight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Kakashi’s life, basically, in this heartbreaking fanart [**White Lies to Help Your Child**](https://mallml.tumblr.com/post/190895561142/white-lies-to-help-your-child) from ******[mallml](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallml/pseuds/mallml)**
> 
> You may notice that in my darker poems like here, I use symmetry in rhymes and syllable counts. There is something sinister about symmetry in poetry...


	3. Seeds

_Meant to flower and blossom with power,_

_Seeds are planted with care (here, there)._

_But we’re lost in the shadows – we’re graceless._

_Empty masks are around us – they’re faceless._

_What becomes of us (empty and hollow)?_

_Not a flower with a powerful glow._

_‘Cause a seed, as you know, doesn’t grow,_

_When it’s hidden so deep in the darkness._

_Will the light and its warmth ever find us?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this gorgeous fanart of **[Kinoe/Tenzou/Yamato](https://azuzeldraws.tumblr.com/post/630862494340169728/kinoe-for-ten-days-of-tenzo-2020-the-prompt-was)** by **[@azuzeldraws](https://tmblr.co/m7uGGeoCMY6mQHGVLWMgD4g)** and all the Root and Anbu characters in Naruto (I love them so much).


	4. Burden

_It is heavy—_

_the burden you carry._

_Suffocating—_

_inside, you’re aching._

_Will decreases—_

_you’re ready to shatter to pieces._

_Yet, there’s fire._

_Your eyes blaze with anger, desire._

_Feel it burning—_

_all its power, deep, twisting and turning._

_Let it out, then—_

_and escape from the weight of the burden._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this breathtaking art of Itachi - **[Burden](https://anihelate.tumblr.com/post/635343424452788224/burden-darkness-theodor-bastard-this)** by [**@anihelate**](https://tmblr.co/mwz8Anh4_9-pIRorSHFem5Q)
> 
> About carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders....feeling helpless, wanting to give in to the pressures from outside and the darkness inside. At the same time, finding and seeing the power within yourself to stand up to it all. We're all awesome, we all have this fire inside us.


	5. Bloodlust

_Breathe in—_

_Smell dark iron; it’s fresh._

_Give in—_

_To the call of the flesh._

_Awaken—_

_This feeling inside me – it’s primal._

_The craving, the lust – it is carnal._

_Forsaken—_

_The reason, all thought – elude me._

_The salt and the sweet – allure me._

_Flow’s thick—_

_pure._

_I seek—_

_you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this art of **[Kakashi, Iruka, and Tenzou](https://kisu-doodles.tumblr.com/post/628343408289841152/for-the-ultra-lovely-magnustesla-who-requested)** as vampires by **@kisu-doodles**
> 
> This poem is all about hunger and lust for the taste of blood that a young vampire would experience!


	6. Lightning

_Crushing lightning, you strike; aim – to kill._

_All the air is charged with your presence._

_Flashing eyes in the rain, deathly chill –_

_You’re a roar in the sky, a menace._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this stunning fanart of Kakashi firing chidori - [Masks](https://nki-stories.tumblr.com/post/629161873531682816/masks) by [NKI_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/pseuds/NKI_Stories)
> 
> If you haven't seen NKI_Stories art yet........do it! They are a very talented artist!


	7. Hear the Call

_Hear the call._

_Let the darkness enwrap you, entrap you._

_After all,_

_Lost in silence, empty defiance,_

_Is your soul._

_Let it scream in the darkness._

_Hear the call._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this **[Monster!Iruka](https://jinxkirin.tumblr.com/post/636531122300420097/hear-the-call-let-the-darkness-enwrap-you)** art by **[Jubokko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubokko/pseuds/Jubokko)**
> 
> I am absolutely in love with Jubokko's horror art! It is the kind the frightens you with its beauty <3


	8. Don’t come near!

_Don’t come near!_

_I’m talking to you, you hear?_

_I’m no longer your purposeless teacher._

_Here before you now stands a graceless dangerous treacher._

_Have you come here to fight, my dearest pupils?_

_Here, now, I have no scruples—_

_Fools! Prepare!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by **[Akatsuki!Iruka](https://nki-stories.tumblr.com/post/645495239833976832/so-ive-done-akatsuki-kakashi-tenzou-and-sakura)** by **[NKI_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/pseuds/NKI_Stories)**.
> 
> I got goosebumps!! It got me thinking about some academy students going after him, trying to bring him back, only to hear this curt response!
> 
> In this poem, in addition to symmetry and odd number of syllables, I tried another trick - jumps in the count of syllable per line. This creates a very sharp and unforgiving mood. Also abrupt ending to show the possible beginning of an attack 😭


	9. Call my name

_Call my name,_

_see the ghost of the past I became._

_Of this world, I am lost in the shadow_

_left to feed off the old war's debris._

_It's too big for an innocent child_

_that is forced to grow up, don't you see?_

_In the village, I walk unnoticed –_

_every grownup stares right through me._

_On my tasks, I try to stay focused,_

_while the one thing I want is to scream._

_Scream out loud at the people, the street_

_to be heard for a second, be seen._

_In this world, do I even exist?_

_How, a child, would I even know this?_

_Call my name,_

_bring me back to the living, again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by **[Building Traps for Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666727) **by **[HazelBeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBeka/pseuds/HazelBeka)**
> 
> I was crying through the whole story, honestly. The pain that Iruka and every orphan feels in the village that would rather pretend that they don't exist was too much for me to bear. In this poem, I tried to communicate the melancholy and desperation of these kids. If you haven't read the fic yet, do it! Forget about fandoms and pairs, read it for the work on its own - it is incredible.


End file.
